Dragon
There are several dragons in the Dragonheart universe. They are all different but the major dragons share some similarities in size and abilities. History Early History Before the race of mortal men appeared, dragons were the dominant species. When humans appeared on the earth, the wisest of the dragons took pity on them, but saw that they had the potential to do great good. He gathered all of the dragons together, and made them swear an oath that they would always watch over mankind and help them to grow in wisdom. Not long after, the old dragon died, and at the moment of his death, the dragons' heaven, the constellation Draco, appeared in the sky. But dragons had to earn their place in heaven. The spirits of the dragons who fulfilled their vow to watch over and help humans became stars in the constellation Draco. However, the spirits of dragons who failed to fulfill the pledge, or chose to follow the path of evil, would vanish from existence. Dragons and humans were on good terms in the days of King Arthur. Merlin, a powerful wizard and the first of the druids, kept company with dragons, and together they helped Arthur bring peace to the entire island of Britain. When Arthur founded the order of the Knights of the Round Table, the dragons taught them a code of honor, which came to be called the Old Code. The Falling Star and the Nine Eggs After the time of Arthur, the numbers of dragons dwindled until they were believed to be extinct. Four hundred years after Arthur's time, the White Circle, the druids who governed the Celts who lived to the north of Hadrian's Wall, predicted a falling star from the constellation Draco. One of the druids, Brude, took this as a sign that the time was right to go to war against the kingdoms south of the Wall. A squire named Gareth saw the star fall to earth and land on the northern side of the Wall. Thinking it would contain riches, Gareth went over the wall to find it. However, he discovered that the meteorite was in fact a dragon who was guarding nine eggs. Brude and his warriors arrived and tried to steal the eggs. Gareth and the dragon both fought to protect the eggs from the Painted Tribe, but Gareth was wounded. The dragon was grateful to the squire for selflessly trying to protect the eggs, so he saved him by sharing his heart with him. Brude succeeded in stealing the eggs, and cast a slavery spell called the Sorcerer's Curse on the dragon, which would cause him to become ghostly by day or torch-light, and would place him under the sorcerer's control by the time of the full moon. After sharing his heart with Gareth, the dragon found that he was now capable of human speech. He revealed that his name was Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss, but as it was too difficult for a human to pronounce, Gareth gave him the name Drago (a shortened form of the word "dragon"). Drago recruited Gareth, as well as the druid apprentice Lorne and the Pictish warrior-woman Rhonu, to help him to regain the eggs from Brude. After a failed attempt to steal the eggs, Gareth learned that Brude intended to use the dragons to help him invade and conquer the southern kingdoms. The following morning, Gareth succeeded in stealing the eggs back, and escaped with Lorne and Rhonu. They then fled southward, accompanied by Drago. Gareth and his two companions reached the Wall, but were captured and bound, while the eggs were taken by Sir Horsa, who intended to sell them. That night, Brude and his army attacked the Wall, assisted by Drago, who was now under Brude's full control. Gareth escaped his bonds and interrupted the sale of the dragon's eggs, fighting Sir Horsa. When Horsa raised his sword to slay Gareth, Gareth seized the blade in his hands and kept it away from his heart, despite his hands being cut and bleeding. His act of valor freed Drago from the curse (via their connection through the shared heart), and Drago switched sides. Gareth then slew Sir Horsa and recovered the eggs. Brude was slain by Rhonu, but she was mortally wounded. Drago handed one of the eggs to Gareth, who placed it against Rhonu's chest. The dragon hatchling inside shared its heart with Rhonu, saving her life. A new era of peace between both sides of the Wall began, and the eggs hatched so that there were once again dragons in the world. Draco's Mistake and Sacrifice After the time of Sir Gareth and Drago, the dragons decreased in number again. King Freyne was a notorious dragon-slayer. After Freyne was killed in the year 984 AD, his son Einon was mortally wounded, and Sir Bowen and Queen Aislinn took him before a dragon and begged him to save the boy's life. The dragon knew that the boy had an evil nature, but believed that his heart could change the boy's character, so he shared his heart with him and revived him. However, Einon turned out to be a worse king than his father, and Bowen chose to blame the dragon who had saved him, being unwilling to accept the fact that Einon's nature had always been evil. He spent the next twelve years as a dragon-slayer. After Bowen killed the Scarred One, the dragon who had saved Einon was the last of his kind. The dragon, however, persuaded Bowen to spare his life using the reasoning that if Bowen killed him, he would be out of a job. So the two started traveling around the realm and conning villages for money; the dragon would attack villages, and Bowen would pretend to kill him, in exchange for money. The two became friends, and Bowen (not knowing the dragon's real name, which in the dragon's own words was unpronounceable for humans) named him Draco after the constellation. Draco considered it a great honor to be named after the dragons' heaven. Draco did not reveal himself to be the dragon who had saved Einon's life till some time later, after Bowen learned of Einon's true nature. Draco participated in the revolt against Einon, by attacking the evil monarch's castle, in the process evading the dragon-slayers that Queen Aislinn had hired. However, when Einon was wounded by an arrow, Draco was captured and kept in the courtyard of Einon's castle. Einon, realizing that he would remain alive as long as Draco remained alive, planned to keep the dragon there for eternity. However, Bowen and the rebels manage to storm the castle and free the dragon. Draco, however, knew that his death was the only way to end Einon's reign, so he implored Bowen to kill him. Reluctantly, Bowen did so, ending Einon's tyrannical reign. Draco's body dissipated as his fiery spirit ascended into the heavens and became a new star in the constellation Draco as a reward for his sacrifice. Griffin's Betrayal However, one other dragon, Griffin, had escaped Bowen and fled to the east. He became evil after coming to the conclusion that the pact of peace between dragon and man was no more than a cruel joke. He led a rebellion against mankind, and killed many humans in his rampage. However, the dragon council captured Griffin, and punished him by cutting out his heart and transforming him into a man. Despite the fact that Griffin had been neutralized, the Chinese emperor came to fear that all dragons were like Griffin, and ordered every dragon in the east killed. The Emergence of Drake After the death of Draco, it was widely believed that dragons were extinct. However, one year before his death, Bowen returned to Draco's old cave and discovered there a dragon's egg ready to hatch. Recently a prophecy had been made that a dragon's heart could doom mankind when a two-tailed comet blazed across the night sky. Bowen entrusted the egg to an order of monks, who hid the new dragon, named Drake, for twenty years, hoping to keep him safe until after the comet passed, in order to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. Twenty years later, Drake was revealed to the rest of the world when he became friends with the stable boy Geoff, who dreamed of becoming a knight. When the King's chief advisor, Lord Osric learned of this, he appointed Drake and Geoff protectors of the realm. Osric set up a battle with some invaders, and, feigning mortal injury, tried to get Drake to share his heart with him. However, Geoff realized that the evil lord had set them up, and escaped with Drake. Osric swore "by all the stars in heaven" that he would acquire a dragon's heart by nightfall. That night, Drake and Geoff returned to the castle, where Lord Osric had acquired the heart that Lian, the young Chinese Empress, always carried in an amulet. He revealed that he was actually Griffin, the dragon who had betrayed the pledge to serve mankind. At the moment that the Two-Tailed Comet appeared, he put his heart back in its place, and resumed his true dragon form. He tried to persuade Drake to join his side, but Drake refused and instead challenged the evil dragon. After a brief but fierce fight, Drake froze Griffin to death with his ice-breath. The frozen Griffin fell to the ground and broke into a thousand pieces, one of which pierced Geoff's heart and killed him. Drake then revived Geoff by sharing his heart with him, thereby earning his place in the dragons' heaven. Known Dragons *'Draco:' The dragon protagonist in the first movie. He was the last of his kind after Bowen slew the Scarred One. He and Bowen became friends, which was highly unusual as dragons considered humans their most hated enemies. Draco had dark brown and copper-colored scales, horns around his face and atop his head, and a pincer-like tip on his tail, which he could use like an axe. In the end he dies when Bowen launches a dragon slayer ax under several times Draco's requests to defeat the evil king Einon. Also depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *'Drake : ' He is the last dragon of his kind after Draco's death, he is usually the son of Draco and The Scarred One he spent sixteen years underground for fear of a prophecy of a comet that when passing the dragon's heart punished humanity, Geoff and the Master Kwan taught Drake to use his abilities as a dragon. There are dark brown and dark scales, horns around the head and above the head, and a pincer-shaped tip on the tail, which can be used similar to the claw of a crab. *'Griffin:' An evil dragon from the lands to the East of the Realm. His blood-red scales and immense size struck fear into all who looked upon him. He believed the dragons' pledge to serve mankind until one time he saw how Bowen killed the dragons one by one, he managed to escape the knight's anger, since then he believed that the promise of the dragons was nothing but a cruel joke, and worked hard to promote that opinion. He dies after being frozen by the Drake ice breath and falling from the sky to the ground breaking into several fragments of ice *'The Scarred One:' An old female dragon whose appearance is unknown. She was probably referred to as "the Scarred One" because of the many wounds she suffered during her life and battles with other dragon slayers. She had the ability to breathe ice, a trait she passed on to her son Drake. She was the mate of Draco and one of the dragons killed by Bowen. *'Drago:' The dragon protagonist of the third movie. Centuries before the time of Draco and Bowen, Drago fell to Earth inside a comet with nine dragon eggs he was duty-bound to protect and raise to be friends of mankind once they hatched. After saving Gareth's life, the sorcerer Brude cursed Drago to become ghostly in daylight and in the presence of fire and eventually become his slave on the night of the full moon, whose thanks to Gareth and his courage the spell was broken twice, when Gareth passes away in the fourth film, Drago survives to be slightly united by two young grandchildren of his friend Gareth called Edric and Mehgan. In the end Drago dies after receiving the death pain of two arrows thrown towards Mehgan by a viking. *Siveth: Protagonist of the fifth movie, Dragonheart: Vengeance, also shows up in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *Kinabalux: Depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *Tatsu: Depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *Basilor: Depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *Vipero: Depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. *Zilant: Depicted in the castle murals in Dragonheart: The Battle for Heartfire, one of seven depicted, assumedly born from one of the seven remaining eggs from Dragonheart 3. External links *Dragons from Dragon's World Wikia *Dragons from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Dragons from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Dragons from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Dragons from Wings of Fire Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Wisdom Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Age Wikia *Dragons from War Dragons Wikia *Dragons from Dragons of Atlantis *Dragons from How to Train Your Dragon Wikia *Dragons from Unnatural World Wikia *Dragons from Inheritance Wikia *Dragons from Harry Potter Wikia *Dragons from Riordan Wikia *Dragons from Tolkien Gateway *Dragons from Lord of the Rings Wikia *Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) from Wikipedia *Dragons from PathFinderWikia *Draconika.com *Dragons from D&D Wiki *Dragons from D&D Wiki 2 *Dragons from Open Gaming Store *Dragons from dmreference.com *Dragons from Disney Wikia *Dungeons & Dragons (TV Series) from Annex Wikia *Dragons from Spiderwick Chronicles Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Oc Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Dragons from Tails of Fairy Tail Wikia *Dragons from He-Man Wikia *Dragons from Aliens Wikia *Dragons from Monsters Wikia *Dragons from Beast Wars Tansfromers Wikia *Dragons from TRWiki.net *Dragons from Transformers Wikia *Dragons from Mythology Wikia *Dragons from Monster High Wikia *Dragons from Narnia Wikia *Dragons from League of Legends Wikia *Dragons from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Magi King from Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia *Mystic Dragon from Linear Ranger's Site *Mystic Titans from Ranger Central *Magi King from Super Sentai *Mystic Dragon from Power Rangers Wikia *Dragons from Witcher Wikia *Dragons from Merlin Wikia *Dragons from All Species Wikia *Dragons from My Little Pony Wikia *Dragons from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch Wikia *Dragons from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Dragon from Thundercats Wikia *Dragons from Jaden's Adventures Wikia *Dragons from Cryptid Wikia *Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Neo Wikia *Dragons of Middle Earth from Wikipedia *Dragons from The Land of Stories Wikia *Dragons from Wazurai Wikia *Dragons from Mythical Bestiary Wikia *Dragons from GameLore Wikia *Dragons from Secret RP Wikia *Dragon's Lair from Ever After High Wikia *Dragons from Avatar Wikia *Dragons & the Isle of Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from W.I.T.C.H. Wikia *Dragons from God of War Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon (disambiguation) from Wikipedia *Dragon from The Rising of the Shield Her Wikia *Dragon from Dora The Explorer Wikia *Dragon from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Dragon Universe from Toys Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Ball Wikia *Dragons from Godzilla Wikia *Dragons from Wikizilla *Dragons from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Dragons from Mummy Wikia *Dragon from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Category:Dragons Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains